Amame Por Segunda Vez
by Sunset82
Summary: *TRADUCCION de LOVE ME TWICE de BEX-CHAN* -Ellos la desgarraron y me borraron de su mente para mandarme un mensaje. Para joderme la vida. Para romper…- se interrumpió.Blaise asintió con la cabeza con comprensión."Para romper tu corazón," terminó por él. Dramione one-shot


_**Bienvenidos al mundo de Bex-Chan, este one-shot fue reeditado**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Todos los personajes le pertenece Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Bex-Chan**_

* * *

_**N/A:**__** Para este one-shot voy a recomendar la canción Losing your Memory de Ryan Star.**_

**Ámame Por Segunda Vez**

**de**

**Bex-Chan**

_~La memoria engendra en mí una extraña soledad.~  
William Herbert Carruth._

~.~

2 de agosto de 2003: Cinco años después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, dos meses después de que Voldemort fue asesinado por Neville Longbottom, y un mes después de que Hermione Granger fue encontrada en la mazmorras de la mansión Lestrange, medio muerta y por el hechizo Obliviate sin memoria de los últimos cuatros años de su vida.

Draco apretó los dientes mientras inspeccionaba el desorden de mapas delante de él, inclinándose hacia adelante para marcar un área de Derbyshire con un corte duro de su pluma. Levanto la cabeza cuando escucho un sonido sibilante y le ofreció a Blaise un saludo evasivo cuando entro a su tienda, al parecer un poco ansioso si teníamos en cuenta sus manos inquietas. Aun así, Draco permaneció en silencio mientras su amigo se acercaba a regañadientes, mirando al collage de mapas con un interés que a Draco le pareció artificial.

–Se ve bien,– dijo Blaise, aclarando la garganta entre silabas. –¿Asumo que estos son todos las zonas donde hemos ganado control?

Draco asintió. –Acabo de recibir noticias de Finnigan. Han capturado a todos los Mortífagos escondidos cerca de Derby y Nottingham, y están estableciendo un campamento allí para tratar de restaurar el orden. Si las cosas continúan así, vamos a ser capaces de comenzar a movernos a otras ciudades y salir de este maldito campamento en uno seis meses. Finnigan informó que también habían encontrado algunos prisioneros; siete muertos, pero veintidós vivos.

–Es mejor de lo que esperabas.

–Me parece que lo mejor es seguir siendo pesimista. Al menos el golpe se siente menos cuando el destino te hace mierda.

Blaise sonrió un poco. –Eso es bastante poético.

–No estaba destinado a serlo, – replicó, disparándole a su compañero una mirada curiosa. –¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Blaise?

– ¿No puede uno pasar a ver como esta su amigo llevando la situación de salvar a Gran Bretaña?

–No, tú no.

–Entonces al parecer me he vuelto predecible– Blaise se encogió de hombros, sentándose en un taburete tambaleante que apenas sostenía su peso. –Muy bien, vine a preguntarte porque todavía no has hablado con Granger.

La espalda de Draco se enderezó y apretó los puños con fuerza, las uñas punzando la piel de sus palmas, y la sangre saliendo de las cutículas. –Blaise, no lo ha…

–No, voy a hacerlo, Draco. Ha pasado un mes desde que ella volvió, y tres semanas desde que se despertó. Necesitas confrontar esto…

–¡No necesito hacer un carajo!– grito él. –¡Y vete a la mierda, Blaise, por tratar de decirme lo que tengo que hacer!

Blaise no dio marcha atrás. –Contesta mi pregunta.

–Vete a la mier…

–¡Maldición Draco eres un desastre!– replicó audazmente. –¡Apenas duermes, apenas comes!¿Por cuánto tiempo tienes la intención de torturarte así?

–¿Quieres hablar de tortura?¿Acerca de lo que esos bastardos le hicieron a ella? ¿Acerca del _infierno_ por el que ella pasó y esperas que me meta con su cabeza aún más?

–¡Ella lo descubrirá con el tiempo, Draco!– le grito. –Tal vez ambos se manejaron en mantener su relación en secreto para la mayoría del campamento, pero yo lo sé, Longbottom sabe, la Pequeña Comadreja sabe, mierda, ¡incluso Lovegood lo descubrió! ¿Honestamente piensas que a algunos de ellos no se le va escapar accidentalmente delante de ella?

–¡No, porque ellos están de acuerdo conmigo!¡Ellos saben que tiene una mejor oportunidad sin mí!

–¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

–¿Crees que Bellatrix y Lucius la hubieran torturado tan mal si no hubieran buscado en la mente de Granger y la hubieran visto conmigo?– grito, y ahora estaba temblando. Temblando violentamente. –¿Crees que hubieran matado a sus dos mejores amigos y obligarla a ver, o someterla al _Crucio_ hasta que sus entrañas prácticamente se secaron, y luego borrar sus recuerdos sobre _nosotros_, si no hubiera sido por mí?

–Tú no sabes lo que hubieran hecho…

–O bien la habrían asesinado o mantenido con vida para negociar y chantajear– se quejó, apoyando las manos en la mesa para tratar de calmarse. –Ellos la desgarraron y me borraron de su mente para mandarme un mensaje. Para joderme la vida. Para romper…– se interrumpió.

Blaise asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo. –Para romper tu corazón– terminó por él.

Draco bajo los ojos. –Ella está mejor sin mí.

–¿No crees que eso depende de ella?

–No,– negó con la cabeza. –Y es irrelevante. Cuando ella me mira, es como… es como si estuviéramos de vuelta en Hogwarts. Esa mirada de desconfianza que está entre el odio y la decepción, y no puedo soportarlo.

Blaise se humedeció los labios con consideración. –Quizás si compartieras tus recuerdos con ella…

–¡Ella está mejor sin mí!– repitió. –Maldita sea, ¿estás sordo? ¡Finalmente hemos ganado la guerra, y podemos comenzar a construir vidas para nosotros mismos! ¡Comienzos nuevos y toda esa mierda, y ella debería comenzar sin mí! ¡Es lo mejor para ella!

–¡Por el amor de Merlín, puedes ser jodidamente estúpido!– le gritó Blaise, poniéndose de pie. –¡Ella era feliz contigo!¡Tú eras feliz con los demás! ¿Quién eres para decidir que su nuevo comienzo no debería ser contigo?

–¡NO SOY NADIE!– gritó. –¿No lo entiendes? ¡Ese es el maldito problema! ¡Ella no conoce a otro que no sea el idiota que era en Hogwarts!¡No soy nadie para ella!

–Draco,– suspiro Blaise. –Si sólo intentaras…

–Blaise,– interrumpió él con cansancio. –No tengo idea porque ella se enamoró de mi la primera vez.¿Cómo puedo siquiera empezar a entender por qué me amaría por segunda vez?

–Quizás si tan solo…

–Lárgate– siseó Draco, sus ojos destellando peligrosamente. –Lo digo en serio Zabini. Déjame en paz, carajo.

Blaise abrió la boca pero la cerró de nuevo antes de que una palabra pudiera salir de sus labios, exhalando derrotado y sacudiendo la cabeza mientras dejaba la tienda, pero vaciló antes de la salida. –¿Sabes? su memoria tal vez no está del todo que Bellatrix no era muy buena en hechizos de memoria. Recuerda cuando rescatamos a Clearwater, y ella recupero la memoria…

–Te lo estoy advirtiendo, Blaise…

–Lovegood dijo que anoche ella estaba murmurando mientras dormía– continuó –Que ella dijo tu nombre.

La cabeza de Draco giro de golpe y sus ojos se agrandaron, pero se contuvo rápidamente. –No debe ser nada. Un antiguo recuerdo de Hogwarts…

–Eso es lo que pensé, pero Lovegood me conto que ella dijo 'Draco' no 'Malfoy'. Ella solo comenzó a llamarte por tu nombre después de que empezó a confiar en ti ¿no es así?

Él quedo sin hablar por un momento, rodando en torno a la revelación en su cerebro un par de veces y tratando de comprender su significado. –¿Por qué no me…

–Es por eso que vine aquí– dijo Blaise. –Estaba… simplemente esperando por el momento indicado.

La boca de Draco estaba ligeramente abierta mientras Blaise salió de la tienda, y cuando finalmente estaba solo, permitió que sus emociones lo controlaran. Con un rugido de rabia, lanzó la mesa, luego las sillas, y luego agarró todo lo que tenía a mano y lo arrojó contra el suelo; libros, adornos, cualquier cosa. Solo cuando sintió que el espacio estaba tan roto como él, se detuvo, y se dejó caer al suelo, jadeando e ignorando la humedad de sus ojos.

Dejando caer los parpados, pensó de nuevo en ese día; el primer día que ella había dicho su nombre.

_Ella estaba girando un bolígrafo muggle entre sus dedos y tarareando una canción que él no conocía, pero ya la encontraba bastante irritante. Se sentó enfrente de ella, mirándola con atención y obligándose a permanecer paciente mientras ella leía y releía los documentos que le había entregado._

–_Esto es impresionante– le dijo finalmente. –En realidad, muy impresionante._

–_Granger, difícilmente estoy desesperado por tu maldita aprobación. ¿Quieres que ponga estas estrategias de combate en práctica o no?_

_Ella chasqueó la lengua. –¿Sabes? Cuando apareciste por primera vez el año pasado, pensé que eras un espía…_

_Él soltó un bufido. –Me di cuenta de eso…_

–_Y cuando pasaste todas las pruebas con el Veritaserum e hiciste el Juramento Inquebrantable con Harry, todavía no creía que habías desertado._

_Draco rodó los ojos. –¿Parezco estúpido Granger? Sé…_

–_E incluso cuando salvaste las vidas de Luna y de preguntaba si todo era solo un acto– continuo, frunciendo un poco el ceño. –Pero…me has probado que estaba equivocada._

–_Bueno, alguien lo tenía que hacer tarde o temprano, Granger– él sonrió. –Alguien debería tomar nota de este momento para un libro de historia._

_Él fue tomado por sorpresa cuando ella se rió un poco, y la manera en que su pelo se balanceó alrededor de sus hombros capto su atención por más tiempo de lo que se considera apropiado._

–_Puedes poner estos en práctica– le dijo, devolviéndole los papeles. –Y cualquier otras cosas de las que hayas pensado. Y ya no necesitas que yo lo vuelva a controlar._

_Él arqueo una ceja. –¿Qué estás diciendo?_

–_Estoy diciendo que…– ella tartamudeó, y pensó que tal vez estaría sonrojándose un poco. –Estoy diciendo que confío en ti._

_Ambas cejas se levantaron de golpe, –¿Has estado bebiendo?_

_Ella bufó y rodó los ojos. –Honestamente, ¿No puedes aceptar mis palabras sin hacer un comentario sarcástico?_

–_Estaba siendo completamente serio…_

–_Y también yo– dijo ella. –Y… y me disculpo por mí comportamiento a veces irrazonable desde que llegaste aquí._

_Él pensó en hacer otro comentario sarcástico, pero su sinceridad era algo fastidioso, y él se movió incómodo. –Apuntado– murmuró. –Y yo…te pido disculpas por haberte dado razones para dudar de mis lealtades en el pasado. Específicamente ciertos incidentes que ocurrieron entre nosotros en Hogwarts._

_Los ojos de ella estaban casi desorbitados por la sorpresa. –¿Lo estás? ¿Enserio?_

_Él asintió con rigidez. –Aparentemente sí._

–_Gracias– ella sonrió y era la primera vez que le dirigía una sonrisa. Y él pensó que le quedaba perfecto. –Gracias… Draco._

_._

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

.

5 de Agosto de 2003

Hermione apenas se movió mientras Luna tiró de la venda alrededor de su muñeca, desenredándola lentamente y revelando la piel perfectamente sana.

–Ahí está,– dijo Luna alegremente. –Tu último vendaje. Estás toda curada.

–No me siento curada,– murmuró. –Me siento como…una extraña para todos ustedes.

–Ya volverá, Hermione…

–¿Lo hará?– dijo con amargura. –Siento que todos están diciendo cosas a mis espaldas. Como si todos saben algo importante que no me están diciendo y eso me está mirando fijamente a la cara.

La sonrisa soñadora de Luna se desvaneció. –Me imagino que debe ser normal para las personas cuyas memorias le han sido robadas…

–¿Normal?– repitió. –Nada es normal aquí. Es como si he sido arrojada en un universo al revés. Quiero decir, ¿quién diablos decidió que Malfoy debería estar a cargo?

–Tú lo hiciste. Después de que Harry y Ron fueron capturados, tú decidiste que era mejor que Malfoy tomara el control…

–Yo nunca…

–Lo hiciste, Hermione,– Luna le discutió. –Estabas preocupada de que tu desesperación por rescatar a los chicos haría que fueras demasiado imprudente como líder, y pusiste a cargo a Malfoy.

Ella frunció el ceño y arrugo la nariz con desagrado. –Él no pudo haber cambiado tanto.

–Oh, lo ha hecho. Más de lo que puedes imaginar a esta altura.– Hizo una pausa y sonrió de nuevo. –Pero ya lo verás.

–Extraño a los chicos– Hermione confeso con tristeza. –No… no puedo sacarme las imágenes de mi cabeza, y los extraño tanto, es como un hueco en mi pecho pero… es como si hay otro hueco. Falta algo que amo, pero no sé lo que es. ¿Tienes idea de lo que puede llegar ser?

–Tal vez un poco de descanso puede ayudar– dijo Luna pensativa. –¿Por qué no duermes un poco? Es bastante tarde.

–No quiero dormir. Quiero recordar todo. Quiero que las personas me muestren sus recuerdos así puedo entender…

–Un paso a la vez, Hermione.

.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

.

Draco miro por el hueco de su tienda, sus ojos llegaron a la tienda de Granger al otro lado del campamento. Había visto a Lovegood yéndose hace veinte minutos, y desde entonces había estado debatiendo si era una sabia idea hacer caso a su impulso de ir a ver a Granger. Finalmente rindiéndose a su necesidad, escudriño el campamento para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera alrededor antes de que se dirigiera hacia a la carpa a pasos apresurados.

Rápidamente se metió adentro y sus ojos reposaron en ella, asegurándose de que estuviera dormida antes de atreverse a dar un paso más hacia ella. Su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerzas mientras la apreciaba; era la primera vez que había tenido la oportunidad de verla a solas sin una venda alrededor en casi tres meses. Se veía como la última vez que la había visto, antes de que Rodolphus la hubiera capturado en una emboscada un mes antes de la derrota de Voldemort. Su pelo era todavía salvaje y descuidado, su piel todavía un poco soleada y suave, y sus labios todavía curvados con ese arco de Cupido fascinante que había besado un sinnúmero de veces.

Él hubiera dado todo por ver esos ojos; asegurarse de que todavía brillaban como la miel y eran rico como las avellanas, pero despertarla ahora sería arruinar ese momento de paz, y él no quería que ella se alarmara.

En los días desde que había sido rescatada de las mazmorras de los Lestrange, había anhelado con robar unos minutos a solas con ella, pero siempre se contuvo de hacerlo, razonando que solo haría más difícil distanciarse. Ella también había contribuido, siempre negándose a quedar en una situación donde ellos tendrían algo de privacidad, y siempre observándolo con la mirada fría de furia de Hogwarts que él había casi olvidado en los últimos tres años.

Pero… las palabras de Blaise lo habían estado inquietando en los últimos días, y tenía que ir a verla… sólo para comprobar.

Se situó al lado de la cama y tendió su brazo, extendiendo los dedos. Su mano sobrevoló su rostro, sin tocar su piel pero casi rozando su sombra y lo suficientemente cerca que pudo sentir la humedad de su aliento en su palma. Su rostro se arrugo con angustia mientras sus dedos comenzaban a dolerle, ansioso de tocarla.

–Di mi nombre– le susurró. –Vamos Hermione, dilo.

Ella se movió un poco en la cama y el cerro de golpe la mano, alcanzando su varita en caso de que necesitara hacer una salida rápida con un hechizo desilusionador, pero ella simplemente inclinó la cabeza un poco y respiro profundamente con la nariz, como si estuviera olfateando el aire.

–Hmmmm– ella gimió en su sueño. Y luego, –Draco…

La ola de alivio que se apodero de él era casi dolorosa en su intensidad, y trago el nudo de nervios en su garganta. Pero de nuevo, se contuvo. Siempre el pesimista. Respirando entre sollozos, se recordó a si mismo que el subconsciente y el consciente, mientras están unidos, eran dos cosas separadas, como el viento y el océano.

Pero al menos había… esperanza, él pensó, y permitió ser llevado por otro recuerdo, de la última vez que ella había gemido su nombre así.

_La empujo bruscamente sobre el escritorio, mandando papeles y libros al suelo. La levanto para sentarla y rápidamente se colocó entre sus muslos, sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda y presionándola hacia él mientras se pasaba llevar con su codo la pluma y el tintero, que cayeron al suelo con un ruido ensordecedor._

–_Shhh– Hermione trató de retarlo entre risas. –Vas a despertar a alguien._

–_Me importa una mierda– murmuro sobre su garganta, raspando los labios abajo por su clavícula. –Sé que apuraste esa reunión a propósito, bruja perversa. Eres toda una tramposa. _

–_No lo hice– protestó ella, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el comenzaba a desabotonarle su chaqueta. –Encuentro sorprendente que pienses que se cómo hacer trampa._

–_Pura mierda– él gruñó, arrancándole la chaqueta, seguido instantáneamente por su camiseta y sujetador de un jalón. –Te conozco, Granger._

_Ella le sonrió mientras tiraba del borde de su remera, sacándola por encima de la cabeza y luego plantándole un beso lento en la parte sensitiva de la manzana de Adán. Él se estremeció cuando ella mordisqueo suavemente y paso sus uñas por la recta final de su estómago. Él volvió con sus labios a su garganta y luego bajo la cabeza para alcanzar uno de sus pezones, y ella arqueó la espalda ante la calidez de su boca._

_Sus dedos jugueteaban con el botón de sus pantalones, y ella pudo sentir su erección presionando su rodilla mientras se levantaba ella misma así él podía deslizar su pantalón y ropa interior todo junto para unirse al desorden del piso. _

_Como siempre lo hacía, retrocedió para observarla por un momento, y ella se sonrojaba mientras sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo desnudo con un hambre sin inhibiciones._

–_¿Por qué siempre me miras de esa manera?– le pregunto ella con timidez._

–_Me encanta mirarte así– admitió el. –Eres… deliciosa, y soy el único que lo sabe._

_Ella iba a hablar de nuevo, pero su boca estaba sobre la de ella antes de que pudiera siquiera sacar un respiro, y mientras él trabajaba con la cremallera de sus pantalones, rozo sus labios por su mejilla y se quedó en su oído, murmurando, –Toda mía– en un respiro sin aliento. Arrastro su trasero al borde de la mesa, y mordió su cuello mientras se deslizaba dentro de ella, siseando entre sus dientes mientras los gemidos de placer de ella eran enterrados en su hombro._

_Él penetro en ella con movimientos rápidos y frenéticos de su cadera, sus piernas golpeando contra la mesa con cada impulso. Hermione rasguñaba su espalda, sus dedos jugueteando con desesperación tratando de sostenerlo tan firme como pudiera. Rindiéndose. Le agarro la cara y forzó a sus labios encontrarse con los de ella, gimiendo entre sus besos poco elegantes._

–_Te amo– ella jadeó cuando sintió el calor acumulándose en la boca de su estómago. –Te amo._

–_Lo sé. – Él respiro entre cortado._

_Y entonces el calor de sus entrañas explotó y se extendió por todas partes; a los dedos de sus pies, a los de sus manos, a su cerebro, y luces blancas destellaron en el dorso de sus parpados mientras dejaba escapar un gemido alto y ahogado. Y luego Draco fue consumido por el mismo calor, gruñendo y jadeando su liberación en el hueco del hombro de ella mientras ambos se detuvieron y se relajaron._

–_Hmmmm– ella gimió vertiginosamente. –Draco..._

_._

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

.

12 de Agosto de 2003

Draco estaba un poco más que desconcertado cuando fue Hermione quien lo busco en primer lugar, entrando a su tienda sin pedir permiso y evidentemente muy incómoda de estar a solas con él. La observo con atención y cuidadosamente mientras ella se negaba a estar cerca de él, quedándose cerca de la entrada de la tienda con una postura defensiva, y luchó muy duro para no dejar que su expresión se suavizara con su presencia tan cercana.

–¿Hay algo que quieras, Granger?– preguntó, esperando que su voz no temblara por los nervios.

–¿Sabes?– ella comenzó en seco. –Ya casi puedo comprender todo lo que parece estar sucediendo aquí. Es decir, el hecho de que Blaise Zabini y Theo Nott estén aquí es… explicable. Ellos nunca tomaron la marca tenebrosa o nos dieron tanta molestia, pero tú… tú eres con el que estoy teniendo problemas.

Él frunció el ceño. –Continua.

–Verás, la última cosa que recuerdo de ti es que estabas parado junto a los Mortífagos en la Batalla de Hogwarts, y estabas muy en contra de nosotros– dijo ella. –Recuerdo que la Resistencia se formó después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, y sé que no estabas involucrado cuando comenzamos, así que encuentro un poco difícil de entender porque estás aquí. Explícamelo.

–Deserté un año después de la Batalla de Hogwarts y contacté a Potter con algo de información acerca de Voldemort que resulto ser útil– explicó con un tono engañosamente estable. –Tome todas las pruebas necesarias con Veritaserum, e hice el Juramento Inquebrantable con Potter, jurando de que haría lo que pudiera para ayudar a su lado y derrotar a los Mortífagos, ¿de acuerdo?

–¿Qué?¿Y eso fue todo?– le preguntó con escepticismo. –¿Te aceptamos, tan fácil?

Él soltó un bufido. –A penas. Pero después de un año, todos parecían aceptarme. – Hizo una pausa y le clavó una mirada firme. –A ti fue a que le tomo más tiempo para convencerse.

–Harry y Ron nunca…

–Potter y Weasley confiaron en mí implícitamente, muchas malditas gracias.

Ella cambio de posición torpemente. –No confió en ti, Malfoy.

–Puedo ver eso– dijo él. –Pero lo hiciste. Una vez.

–¿Y?– ella presionó. –¿Qué éramos?¿Amigos? ¿No más burlas de sangre sucia?

Él se enojó y su labio superior se curvo en un gruñido. –No te he llamado así en años, y nunca lo voy hacer.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida por la honestidad que escucho en su voz, e incluso la alentó a dar unos pasos hacia él. –Entonces, ¿_éramos_ amigos?

–'Amigos' no sería la palabra que usaría, no.

–¿Entonces qué?

Él desvió la mirada y apretó la mandíbula. –Es… imposible de definir.

–Entonces déjame ver tus recuerdos, y quizás pueda…

–No– él la interrumpió. –No hay chances.

–¿Por qué demonios no?– pregunto ella.

–Porque son mis recuerdos, y yo decido con quien los comparto.

–¡Maldita sea Malfoy!– le gritó enojada. –¡Estoy tratando de recordar todo!

– ¡Entonces les puedes pedir a los otros sus recuerdos!– le espetó. –¡Tu no vas a hurgar en mi cabeza!

–¡Eres un maldito egoísta!

–Sí, ¡Soy egoísta!– le contestó. –¡Tú ya sabes que lo soy, Granger!

–¡Sí, bueno, me habían hecho creer que habías cambiado del idiota arrogante y malcriado que eras en Hogwarts!– gritó ella. –¡Pero claramente no has cambiado en absoluto!

–¡Oh, vete al carajo! ¿Alguna vez pensaste de que me negaría por tu propio bien?

Ella se detuvo y entrecerró los ojos. –¿Qué demonios significa eso?

–Mira, ¡Sólo vete y ve a molestar a la maldita de Lovegood o la chica Weasley por sus recuerdos!– le grito.

–¡NO!– Ella gritó enfurecida, acercándose a él de nuevo. –SÉ que algo importante me están escondiendo, y sé que tú tienes que ver con eso. ¡Así que dímelo de una maldita vez Malfoy!

Él se estremeció. –¡La respuesta es no! ¿Por qué tienes que ser jodidamente testaruda?

–Porque me estás mintiendo…

–¡No estoy mintiendo!

–¡Y no es justo!– seguía despotricando. –Tengo derecho saber de mi pasado, Malfoy, así que…

–¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ!– le gritó. –¡Deja de llamarme 'Malfoy'!¡Hace años que dejaste de llamarme así, y odio jodidamente escuchar que me llames así!

–¿POR QUE DEMONIOS TE MOLESTA ESO?

–¡SOLO LO HACE, MALDICIÓN!

Ahora estaban cerca, prácticamente sobre la cara de cada uno y estaban furiosos, pero los ojos de Hermione estaban redondos de asombro y de confusión, algo en sus rasgos parecía relajarse, Draco contuvo la respiración.

–Tu aroma,– murmuró en voz baja que apenas él la pudo escuchar. –Tu aroma… me recuerda a… no lo sé.

La tentación de borrar esos centímetros entre ellos y besarla hizo que las rodillas de Draco casi tambalearan, pero se recompuso y miro el desconcierto en el rostro de ella.

–¿Por qué no me quieres mostrar?– le pregunto, casi suplicándole. –Y ¿Por qué… por qué yo…?– su voz se desvaneció y rápidamente se retiró unos pasos, de pronto dándose cuenta de la proximidad y mirándolo con sospecha mientras se alejaba de él. –Voy a resolver esto– prometió ella, antes de que saliera de la tienda y lo dejara solo.

Y Draco se acordó de una discusión muy diferente.

_Draco casi se atraganto con su bebida cuando ella entro furiosa en su tienda sin previo aviso, sus mejillas en llamas por la agitación, y su pelo más caótico de lo normal. Blaise, que lo había estado ayudando a curar una herida en su brazo, rápidamente se puso de pie como si fuera un niño que lo atraparon infraganti, ambos la observaron mientras ella parecía luchar con su temperamento feroz._

–_Blaise lárgate, quiero hablar con él– le ordenó con un tono cortante, y Blaise le ofreció a su amigo una mirada compasiva antes de salir de la tienda. _

–_Granger– Draco la saludo con cautela. –Hay algo…_

–_¿QUE DIABLOS PENSASTE QUE ESTABAS JUGANDO, DRACO?– Le gritó en voz alta. –¿HAS PERDIDO COMPLETAMENTE LA CABEZA?_

–_¡No, pero está claro que tu sí!– disparó el. –¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?_

–_¿Mi problema?– repitió ella. –¡Mi problema es que desobedeciste mis órdenes y pusiste a todo el campamento en riesgo!_

–_Espera, ¿entonces estás molesta por la misión de la recuperación de la Mansión Goyle de hoy?– preguntó él incrédulo. –¿Estás jodidamente molesta de que rescaté a Brown y Thomas?_

–_¡TE DI INSTRUCCIONES ESTRICTAS DE ESPERAR POR LOS DEMAS PARA QUE SE ENCUENTREN Y TÚ SOLO FUISTE E IRRUMPISTE ALLÍ POR TU CUENTA!– chilló ella. –¡Pudiste haber sido capturado y hubieran buscado en tu mente y descubrir la locación de nuestro campamento!_

_Él hizo una mueca burlona y se puso de pie. –En caso de que se te haya escapado de tu atención, nada de eso sucedió, y mi intento de rescate fue exitoso…_

–_¡Si, esta vez lo fue! Pero podrías no tener tanta suerte la próxima vez…_

–_Oh, por favor– rodo los ojos. –Sabía que solo había cuatro Mortífagos allí y eran nuevos reclutas con habilidades de duelo muy pobres. Fui más que capaz en manejar la situación…_

–_¡Pero no deberías haber tomado ese riesgo!– Continuó airadamente. –Pudo haber sido una trampa, o pudiste haber calculado por completo mal la situación…_

–_Pero eso no sucedió, y saqué a Brown y a Thomas de allí– le recordó secamente. –Honestamente, Granger, la mayoría de las personas estarían al menos un poco feliz de que sus amigos fueron salvados…_

–_Por supuesto que estoy malditamente feliz de que ellos estén bien, ¡pero te estoy advirtiendo de que no hagas eso otra vez!– lo regañó, de una manera muy similar a McGonagall. –Pudiste habernos puesto a todos en peligro, y solo para probarte a ti mismo…_

–_¡Oye, vete a la mierda Granger!– le regaño. –¡No necesito probarle nada a nadie!_

–_¿Entonces por qué demonios fuiste allí solo?_

–_PORQUE ASÍ LO DECIDÍ, ¿DE ACUERDO?–_ _le espetó acaloradamente. –¡Fue un impulso!¡Es evidente que he estado rodeado por malditos Gryffindors demasiado tiempo!_

_Los puños de Hermione se apretaron con impaciencia. –¿Nada de lo que te he dicho te ha quedado en esa cabeza dura que tienes?_

–_¿Yo cabeza dura?– se mofó. –¡Podemos usar tu cabeza para aplastar diamantes!_

–_¡Pudiste haber muerto!_

_Draco tambaleo por un segundo, momentáneamente distraído por el calor que se juntaba en su pecho y en la manera que la tela de su remera__se apretaba mientras ella jadeaba en respiraciones exasperadas. Volvió a mirar el rostro y se recordó a si mismo lo furiosa que ella estaba siendo, pero su garganta de repente se sintió más áspera y seca._

–_¡Pero no me mataron!– trago con fuerza. –Estoy bien, Brown está bien, Thomas está bien. ¡TODOS ESTÁN MALDITAMENTE BIEN! _

–_Pero PUDISTE haber…_

–_¡Oh por el amor de Merlín, Granger!– suspiro, sacudiendo los brazos en el aire con irritación. –¿Por qué tienes esta incesante necesidad de sobre analizar todo hasta que quede jodidamente desmantelado?_

–_¡Porque tu claramente subestimas que tan mal las cosas pudieron haber salido!– le espetó, dando un paso hacia él. –Estúpido, arrogante…_

–_¡Y ahí hay otra cosa de ti que me enfurece!–le interrumpió, bajando un poco la cabeza para mirarla, aunque con todo solo parecía lograr atraer su atención a su pecho y el lindo rubor de sus mejillas. Sus labios parecían también sonrosarse ahora que los miraba de manera adecuada. –Nunca sabes cuándo demonios callarte._

–_No me digas que me calle– le susurro a través de sus dientes apretados, inclinándose sobre sus pies para ganar algo de altura. –No me voy a ir hasta que aceptes que tus acciones de hoy pudieron haber sido peligrosas para la Resistencia…_

– _Bueno, tendrás que esperar un largo tiempo– murmuró, distrayéndose de nuevo._

–_Y otra cosa, Draco, tú completamente… _

_Él ahora estaba prácticamente mirando sus labios mientras se movían y formaban una figura hipnotizante y no la pudo escuchar más. Su voz era un murmullo lejano mientras sus ojos vagaban por el resto de sus facciones, y por primera vez en su vida, realmente la miraba a ella. Estudió el salpicado de sus pecas desparramada por su nariz y sus mejillas, sus ojos ovalados y brillantes, y el velo de pestañas largas revoloteando con cada parpadeo, y luego estaba mirando sus labios de nuevo._

–… _porque no voy a dejar que pongas en peligro este campamento otra vez! Y si piensas que voy…_

_Y por segunda vez ese día, Draco actuaba por impulso, y bruscamente presiono su boca contra la de ella. Fue una colisión torpe; ella estaba despotricando y sus labios se plegaron alrededor de los de él desmañadamente, pero él rectifico eso con bastante rapidez, pasando su lengua por su labio inferior hasta que ella frunció los labios en un beso. Realmente no había considerado como se sentiría besar a Granger antes de que forzara el contacto, pero se sentía… en realidad decente. Su boca era cálida y húmeda, sus labios candente debajo de los de él y temblando ligeramente. Y luego se apartaron un poco - tal vez para romper el beso, pero él lo tomó como una invitación- y empujo la lengua dentro de su boca con bastante fuerza, saboreando la dulce esencia de ese jugo de arándano que ella siempre bebía durante las reuniones. Su lengua respondió tentativamente y acarició la suya, sus bocas jalándose entre succiones; la suavidad de Hermione y la audacia de Draco, pero había un patrón allí. Un patrón que funcionaba perfectamente._

_Pero Hermione lo terminó antes de que Draco realmente tuviera la oportunidad de apreciar lo mucho que lo había disfrutado. Su respiración era agitada y hacia un efecto fantasma por su barbilla, el sabor de arándanos humedeciendo su piel, y la vio como parpadeaba confundida mientras se alejaba de él._

–_¿Por qué me besaste?– Le preguntó._

–_Tú me devolviste el beso…_

–_¡Sólo contesta la pregunta Draco!_

–_Bueno– se encogió de hombres con indiferencia. –Parecía una manera efectiva de hacerte callar._

_Su expresión se extendió con indignación y él no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar mientras la palma de la mano de ella lo golpeo en la mejilla._

–_¡Ow!– dijo con voz entrecortada. –Que mierda Gran…_

–_Nunca más vuelvas a desobedecer mis órdenes Draco._

_Y con eso, se dio vuelta y salió de la tienda, dejándolo atrás atendiendo su mejilla palpitante, con una lenta sonrisa en su rostro._

_._

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

_._

14 de Agosto de 2003

–Es un imbécil– dijo Hermione, aturdida cuando Ginny parecía estar incomoda con el tema. –Vamos Ginny, no puedes esperar que crea…

–Él es un buen hombre– su amiga argumento rápidamente. –Sé que no te acuerdas, pero realmente lo es.

–¿Y Harry y Ron realmente confiaban en él?

–Lo hicieron– asintió. –Sabes, él salvo a Lavender y a Dean una vez, y de hecho a Ron.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron en grande. –¿Qué?

–Sí, Ron fue golpeado por una mala maldición durante una batalla, y Malfoy le dio su traslador y lo saco a salvo– le explicó. –Te prometo, Hermione, él es un buen hombre, y tú también lo pensaste.

–Bueno, encuentro muy difícil de entender. No nos puedo imaginar haciendo otra cosa que pelear.

–Oh, ustedes dos seguían peleando," sonrió con complicidad. –Solían despertar al campamento entero con sus disputas, pero nunca realmente discutieron acerca de nada malo. Era solo…la manera en que ustedes parecían funcionar.

–Pero…

–Hermione tómalo de alguien que ha perdido a su alma gemela– suspiro Ginny, sus ojos volviéndose distantes y cayendo en su regazo. –Mantén a las personas en tu vida lo más cerca posible antes de que se escapen o sean robadas. Sé que no recuerdas lo que sucedió entre tú y Malfoy, pero si no confías en él, confía en mí. Ustedes dos eran… cercanos.

Hermione quería preguntarle exactamente qué tan cercanos Draco y ella habían sido, pero Ginny estaba notablemente triste y de repente se dio cuenta lo insensible que estaba siendo. –Lo siento mucho– dijo ella. –No tengo idea de cómo estás lidiando con esto tan bien.

–No es así– admitió ella. –Creo que ninguno de nosotros lo estemos realmente haciendo. ¿Y tú?

–Estoy… en algún lugar entre la negación y el corazón roto– exhalo. –Pero tú perdiste a tu hermano y a tu prometido. No puedo empezar a comprender como te estás sintiendo.

–Voy a reponerme algún día– dijo Ginny, una sonrisa falsa jugueteaba con sus labios. –Pero por ahora, estoy…cuerda. Y por ahora eso es suficiente.

Un silencio inevitable se derramo en la tienda, y Hermione jugaba distraídamente con sus sabanas, arrugando el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que un trozo de tela negra sobresalía debajo de la almohada. Tiró de ella, y entrecerró los ojos inquisitivamente mientras emergía una remera negra, y la sostuvo en sus manos, acariciando el material entre sus dedos y sintiendo como una simple prenda de vestir era de alguna manera significante.

–Ginny– la llamo. –¿De quién es esto?

–Parece que es de Malfoy– dijo ella casualmente, y luego hizo una mueca como si hubiera dicho algo estúpido. –Ya sabes, probablemente solo se mezcló cuando se lavó la ropa o algo así.

–¿Pero por qué la tendría debajo de mi almohada?

–Tal vez…– la pelirroja comenzó débilmente. –Bueno, tal vez querías mantenerlo en un lugar obvio para recordarte a ti misma de devolverlo. No sé, nunca realmente he entendido tu extraños hábitos de organización…

–No creo que yo…

–Estoy segura que no es nada– le dijo rápidamente. Hermione pensó que lo dijo demasiado rápido. –Voy a volver a mi tienda por un momento. ¿Quieres que se lo entregue?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y extendió su brazo para pasárselo a su amiga, pero capto el aroma residual en la remera, e inhalo profundamente, reconociéndolo al instante de cuando ella se había enfrentado a Malfoy unos días atrás. Olía a aire fresco y a masculinidad y algo más que era indescriptible, pero de alguna manera reconfortante. Ella cerró de nuevo la mano que sostenía la remera y negó con la cabeza.

–Umm, no– murmuro, ligeramente avergonzada por su comportamiento. –Está bien, me encargare más tarde.

–Bueno, si estás segura– dijo Ginny, dándole a Hermione una extraña mirada antes de volverse para salir de la tienda. –Te veré más tarde.

–Adiós.

Hermione espero hasta que los sonidos suaves de los pasos de Ginny se calmaran en el silencio antes de que ella mirara la remera, e hizo algo que luego llegaría a la conclusión de que había sido un momento de locura. Llevo la remera hasta su rostro y acaricio la tela con su mejilla, inhalando profundamente para disfrutar otra dosis de ese aroma. Con cada respiración que ella tomaba y con cada entrada de ese aroma, sintió tranquilidad en su mente y en su corazón, calmándose por la interacción con la remera de Malfoy.

Luego se sintió cansada, y estiro su cuerpo en la cama, con la remera agarrada fuertemente en sus manos y su nariz enterrada en ella.

.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸

.

_21 de Agosto de 2003 _

Draco no había tenido la intención de encontrar a Hermione así; nadando desnuda en el rio más cercano al campamento, solo a diez minutos de sus tiendas, pero allí estaba, toda bella e imponente. Ocultándose detrás de un gran grupo de rocas y unos árboles, no pudo evitar dejar de mirarla mientras ella se deslizaba en el agua, completamente ajena a su mirada observadora.

Él se preguntaba si ella era consciente de que había venido al _lugar de ellos_, el lugar donde ellos se habían bañado y algo más un sinnúmero de veces. Él recordó como ella había prácticamente chillado de alegría cuando descubrieron ese lugar pintoresco, encantados por la caída de agua de la catarata, la laguna debajo de ella, y el amontonamiento de rocas a los lados que hacían que fuera ideal para tomar el sol.

Pero por supuesto, ella no podía haber sabido que se trataba de su refugio, su santuario secreto cuando planeaban las misiones y las estrategias de batalla los hacía estar demasiado tensos o melancólicos acerca del estado del mundo en el que estaban.

Ella probablemente había tropezado por casualidad, pero aun así, algo se agito en su pecho al verla allí, la falta de definición de su cuerpo desnudo visible debajo de la superficie del agua y su largo cabello flotando detrás de ella como las hojas de otoño.

Pero también lo estaba matando.

El dolor por tocarla era casi paralizante, y de hecho tuvo que mantener el equilibrio mientras que una ola de nausea lo golpeo. Ella estaba tan cerca, pero su mente estaba tan lejos, y era como un golpe tras otro en sus entrañas. La extrañaba de una manera que nunca antes había extrañado nada ni nadie, y todo el tiempo se debatía consigo mismo; luchando para decidir si sería egoísta de su parte querer que ella viera lo que ellos habían compartido, o preguntándose incluso si haría una diferencia.

Incluso si le mostrara los recuerdos de su relación, no había garantía de que ella quisiera tener algo con él. Le había llevado años para que ella lo ame una vez, y ¿qué posibilidades realmente tenia de que ella se enamore de él de nuevo? Había demasiados _si_ y _peros _ a considerar, y nunca llegaba a una conclusión, así que no hizo nada excepto suspirar por ella y despertar cada día con la esperanza de que su memoria se hubiera recuperado milagrosamente.

Cosa que nunca sucedió.

Contuvo la respiración cuando ella paro de nadar y se puso de pie,la curva de la parte superior de sus pechos traspasando el agua mientras levantaba las manos y se pasaba los dedos por su pelo de una manera que no tenía idea de que era tan deslumbrante.

Apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos, otro recuerdo invadió su mente antes de que pudiera resistirse.

–_No, la reunión no es hasta las cinco–_ _ le dijo ella por sobre su hombro, tirando su remera sobre la orilla del rio antes de que zambullera en el agua. –¿No vas a entrar?_

–_En un rato, estoy disfrutando el panorama. Y en caso de que estés confundida, no me refiero al paisaje._

_Ella se sonrojo pero se rio un poco. –Me has visto desnuda muchas veces._

–_Y he jugado Quidditch muchas veces, pero nunca se vuelve aburrido tampoco– le devolvió una sonrisa con picardía. –¿Está frío?_

–_Un poco– ella asintió con la cabeza, mirando un poco tímida cuando murmuro el siguiente comentario –Tal vez deberías venir y, em… ¿calentarme?_

_Él arqueo una ceja, divertido. –¿Eso fue tu intento de coqueteo?_

–_Fue una basura ¿no?_

–_Sí._

–_Bueno, no puedes culpar a una chica por…_

–_En realidad fue bastante trágico– remarcó él._

–_Si está bien– frunció el ceño. –Maldita sea, gracias. ¿Vienes o no?_

–_¿Te refieres para calentarte?– Hizo eco de sus palabras, con una amplia sonrisa. –Si, supongo que lo hare._

_Él secretamente amaba la manera en que ella lo miraba cuando se desvestía, su labio inferior por lo general hinchado por el mordisqueo nervioso, y sus ojos tímidamente estudiándolo con fascinación. Se sacó los pantalones y se sacó la camisa por la cabeza, ignorante al concepto de modestia mientras que se acercó a la parte más alta de la orilla de manera casual y se zambullo al rio con una gracia sin esfuerzo que Hermione envidiaba. Él la agarro del pie y tiro de ella debajo del agua antes de que emergiera justo al lado de ella, sonriendo con engreimiento mientras ella escupía agua y lo miraba con furia. _

–_Muy maduro, Draco._

_Él se mofo. –Has pasado la mitad de tu vida siendo niñera de Potter y Weasley, y estas comentando sobre mi nivel de madurez._

_Ella rodo los ojos pero rápidamente se olvidó de eso cuando su brazo rodeo su cintura y la arrastro a su complexión segura, plantándole un beso suave en su mandíbula. Ella le frunció el ceño y crispo sus labios, y él supo por años de aprender sus excentricidades que ella estaba ansiosa por algo._

–_¿Qué pasa Granger?_

–_Mmm, bueno– ella comenzó a regañadientes. –Creo que Luna se dio cuenta de lo que está pasando entre nosotros._

–_¿Lovegood?– confirmó dubitativo. –Ella apenas sabe qué día es. Demonios. Incluso lucha por acordarse el año…_

–_Ella dijo que huelo a ti._

–_Dejas que Lovegood haga un comentario escalofriante como ese– murmuro. –¿Y que tiene si ella lo sabe?_

_Ella se encogió de hombros. –Tú dijiste que querías mantener esto lo más secreto posible._

–_Bueno eso medio que se fue por la ventana cuando decidiste ser particularmente ruidosa cuando estuvimos follando– le sonrió, besando unas de sus mejillas sonrojadas. –Blaise lo sabe, la Pequeña Comadreja lo sabe…_

–_Y Harry y Ron– se le escapo. –Lo siento, no puedo esconderles nada a ellos. En realidad lo adivinaron._

_Su rostro se arrugo con incertidumbre. –¿Y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso?_

–_Estaban un poco… sorprendidos, pero sí estuvieron de acuerdo– le aseguro. –Creo que pensé que tendría que advertirte en caso de que Luna haga algún comentario que te descoloque._

–_Todo lo que ella dice me descoloca– suspiro él. –Mira, Granger… tú sabes que solo quería que mantuviéramos el secreto hasta que la guerra se termine, ¿no es así? Solo que no veo el motivo de incluir a todos del campamento cuando están pasando tantas cosas…_

–_No, entiendo eso, y estoy de acuerdo contigo– asintió ella. –Y creo que en nuestras posiciones actuales dentro de la Resistencia, tiene sentido. Apenas quiero que las personas piensen que tú has tenido más participación en las misiones solo porque estamos durmiendo juntos._

–_Él rió disimuladamente. –¿Quién podría culparte por ser parcial cuando soy talentoso de muchas maneras?_

–_Sabes que no tiene nada que ver con eso– lo reto. –Soy profesional y…_

–_Hablando de mierda aburrida– la interrumpió con un breve beso. –Solo tenemos media hora hasta la reunión y difícilmente tengo la intensión de discutir tu moralidad e integridad durante ese tiempo, así que follemos._

_Ella arrugo la nariz. –Tan encantador._

–_No necesito ser encantador, ya estamos follando…_

–_Bueno, si continuas siendo tan presuntuoso– le dijo en un tono de advertencia, pero estaba sonriendo. –Tal vez, ya no follemos más…_

–_Como si pudieras estar lejos de mí– respondió arrogantemente, abrazándola más fuerte, y entonces ella cerro las piernas alrededor de su caderas. –Ves._

– _¿Te das cuenta que ahora solo nos quedan veinte minutos?_

–_Entonces saltemos el juego previo._

_Ella se rió suavemente y lo beso, gimiendo en su boca mientras él se movía y sacudía su pelvis, deslizándose dentro de ella. Su beso termino y su cabeza cayó hacia un lado, los rizos húmedos de su pelo se aferraron en el hombro de Draco mientras él acariciaba su rostro en el cuello de ella._

–_Hmmmm– ella suspiro. –Draco..._

–¿Hola?

El sonido de su voz real corto su aturdimiento y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba mirando en su dirección. Él todavía estaba detrás de los árboles y las rocas, mirando por entre unas pocas ramas y confiado de que estaba fuera de vista. Pero ella definitivamente estaba mirando el lugar en el que él estaba, sus movimientos ansiosos y casi asustados, y su cabeza dando vueltas alrededor mientras examinaba sus alrededores.

–¿Hola?– ella llamo de nuevo, un poco temblorosa. – ¿Ginny?¿Luna? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Él se mantenía lo más lejos posible mientras ella dejaba el rio, todavía escrudiñando el área con cautela y tratando de cubrir su pudor. Con pasos apresurados, ella caminó adonde había dejado un montón de ropa, y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando la primera cosa que ella agarro y se pasó por la cabeza era _ su _ remera.

Él la reconoció al instante, y dejo que la imagen de ella en su remera se anclara en su mente, con sus piernas desnudas y bien torneadas llevándola y sus rizos empapados agarrando su cara como maleza, antes de que se diera vuelta y se fuera.

.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

.

31 de Agosto de 2003.

Después de semanas deambulando alrededor del campamento en un limbo atormentador, Hermione había estado dando un paseo alrededor del campamento, esperando toparse ya sea con Ginny o Luna para ahuyentar el aburrimiento destructivo, cuando fue golpeada por un recuerdo.

La fuerza la puso de rodillas y se sentía tan real, tan _ ahí_; las emociones, el pánico, todo la estaba golpeando como puños, y todo se estaba construyendo en su pecho mientras las visiones jugaron en su mente.

_Ella estaba corriendo a toda velocidad por el campamento, las lágrimas quemando sus ojos y mejillas, y había pasos rápidos golpeando detrás de ella. Ella irrumpió en su tienda y se abalanzo hacia el baúl que contenía su varita, empuñándola en su mano y lista para Aparecerse cuando alguien más entro en la tienda._

–_¡Expelliarmus!– Una voz familiar grito, y su varita salió volando de su mano._

_Ella se dio vuelta para confrontar a la persona, pero su visión era borrosa y no podía distinguirlo._

–_¡Devuélveme mi varita_!– _ le grito. –¡Devuélvela ahora!_

–¡Devuélveme mi varita!– grito Hermione, haciendo eco de su recuerdo, –¡Devuélvela ahora!

.

.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

.

Draco fue quien la encontró, derrumbada en un charco en las afueras del campamento y temblando violentamente. Corrió hacia ella, y mientras más se acercaba podía escucharla hablar, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y distantes.

–Granger– la llamo. –Granger, que dia…

–¡Ellos son mis amigos!– le gritaba a nadie. –¡Devuélveme mi varita, necesito ayudar a Harry y a Ron!

Él se paralizo, reconociendo sus palabras y el recuerdo a los que estaban unidos; cuando Potter y Weasley habían sido capturados. Se dejó caer a su nivel, agarrándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola en un intento de romper su hechizo.

–Granger– le dijo calmado. –Granger, despier…

–¡Tu no entiendes!– ella continuo. –¡Ellos son mi vida! ¡Tengo que volver ahí!

.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

.

–_¡Tú no entiendes!– le espetó a la sombra borrosa. –¡Ellos son mi vida!¡Tengo que volver ahí!_

–_¡No hay nada que puedas hacer!_

–_¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR ESO!– le grito enojada. –¡Puedo ayudarlos, solo dame mi maldita varita!_

–_Granger, lo siento,– la sombra respiraba roncamente. –Tú sabes que no puedes hacer nada ahora, pero haremos planes, y…_

–_¡Basta!– le grito, pero su voz se quebró, y luego ella estaba tosiendo sollozos devastadores. Se tambaleo hacia la sombra y apretó los puños, golpeándolo torpemente, uno por cada silaba. –¡Basta!¡Basta!¡Basta!_

_Las sombras de las manos estaban sujetándolas por los hombros, su boca cerca de su oreja y murmurando. –Todo va a estar bien. Lo prometo, todo va a estar bien._

_Ella se rindió y cayó en la cálida y la segura complexión de su cuerpo, y cuando ella levanto la vista, él no era más una figura borrosa. Él era Draco Malfoy._

La atmosfera cambio y el entorno se volvió lentamente a lo que había sido, pero la primera cosa que se enfoco fue en el par de ojos grises penetrantes mirándola con preocupación. Ella miro su rostro, luego su piel alabastro, los rasgos afilados y refinados, y el pelo rubio plateado cayendo sobre su frente.

Ella se inclinó hacia su cuerpo, apretando su remera con sus manos temblorosas y descansando su cabeza en el hueco de sus hombros. Ella suspiro cuando sintió sus brazos fuertes y protectivos abrazándola, acunándola contra él, y de repente odiarlo parecía una idea lejana.

–Me… me siento quebrada– ella tartamudeo sobre la clavícula de él. –Quiero recordar. Por favor.

–Está bien, Granger– le aseguro, y ella nunca había escuchado su voz tan suave. –Está bien.

–Eres tan cálido– le susurro, tratando de fundirse con él más. –Tan cálido… Por favor ayúdame a recordar.

–Vas a estar bien– él le murmuro sobre su pelo. –Lo prometo, va a estar bien.

Las palabras repetidas de su recuerdo le enviaron un extraño torrente de sangre a la cabeza, y se alejó de él un poco, su mente de pronto se desconectó y su mirada entrecerrada y somnolienta. El rostro de Draco estaba tan cerca, sus narices rozándose y su respiración entrando dulcemente en sus labios, y ella los abrió un poco. Cerrando sus ojos y permitiendo que el instinto y el deseo la manejaran, ella lo beso. Era tan delicado y duro apenas un momento, pero un ola suave de claridad se desparramo en ella, lo miro de cerca debajo de sus pestañas.

–Tú…– le dijo en voz baja, sus ojos apenas podían mantenerse abiertos. –Tú sabes cómo…como a un recuerdo.

Y luego se desmayó antes de que Draco pudiera responder.

.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

.

Blaise chasqueo la lengua pensando. –¿Estas absolutamente seguro?

–¡Estoy malditamente seguro!– Draco gruño, yendo y viniendo. –¡Estaba teniendo un recuerdo! Las palabras que ella estaba diciendo eran exactamente las que ella dijo cuándo se enteró que Potter y Weasley habían sido capturados, y tenía esta mirada rara en sus ojos.

–Bueno– él frunció el ceño. –¿Y luego qué?

–Y luego se despertó de eso y…– se detuvo. –Y luego me beso.

Las cejas de Blaise de golpe se alzaron. –Bueno, perdona, pero ¿Porque diablos estas con un humor de perros? Seguro que eso es una buena noticia.

–¿Lo es? ¡Nosé si en realidad ella se acuerda de _nosotros_! Es solo un recuerdo…

–Pero ella te beso.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. –Sí, está eso. Y ella… ella estaba usando una de mis remeras el otro día. Ni siquiera sé cómo la consiguió. Tal vez se la encontró por accidente.

Blaise chasqueo la lengua de nuevo. –¿Que paso después de que ella te beso?

–Perdió el conocimiento, la lleve a su tienda para que descanse, y vine aquí, ¡maldito idiota!

–De nuevo– dijo Blaise, rodando los ojos ante el insulto. –¿Por qué diablos estas de tan mal humor? Ella te beso, tuvo un recuerdo. Eso indica que su memoria está regresando.

–¡PERO ELLA TODAVIA NO ME CONOCE!– rugió acaloradamente. –¡Ella no sabe que me amaba! ¡Y está haciendo mucho más difícil mantener mi distancia de ella!

–¡Oh, por el amor de Merlín! ¿Todavía estás pensando sobre esa maldita mierda de que ella está mejor sin ti? ¡Y tú me llamas un maldito idiota!

–¡No lo sé!– le espeto, dejando caer la cabeza en sus manos. –Simplemente no lo sé. Ella estaría mejor sin mi… pero… a la mierda, Blaise, Soy un idiota egoísta y la quiero, pero luego ella no me quiere… no lo sé, ¡Es todo un maldito lio!

Blaise dejo su asiento y se acercó a Draco, ofreciéndole una palmada incomoda en el hombro. –¿Quieres mi consejo?

–No mucho.

–Mala suerte, la vas a tener de todos modos– refunfuño. –Ve si tiene más recuerdos. Entonces sabrás si es un hecho aislado o no. Si ella te besa de nuevo, sabrás que eso no fue un hecho aislado. Si esas cosas suceden, entonces le tienes que mostrar.

Draco levanto la cabeza y lo miro a Blaise cínicamente. –¿Mostrarle?

–Si– el asintió con confianza. –Muéstrale todo.

.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

.

5 de Septiembre de 2003

_Ella estaba explotando, el calor corriendo a su estómago y todos sus músculos colgando, y todo lo que podía hacer era tartamudear, –Te amo, te amo, te amo– una y otra vez mientras él le succionaba el cuello._

–_Lo sé– la voz de la sombra borrosa retumbo en su oído. –Lo sé._

_Y luego pensó que la sombra borrosa se estaba formando en una persona concreta, pero antes de que ella pudiera ver…_

Hermione se levantó de golpe de la cama, empapada en sudor con un agradable cosquilleo menguando detrás de su ombligo. Su respiración era rápida y áspera mientras el sueño erótico se desvaneció.

Pero luego se corrigió a sí misma. Sueño no era la palabra correcta. Se había sentido demasiado gráfico y físico, así que tal vez había sido…. ¿un recuerdo? ¿Había estado involucrada en una relación antes de que Bellatrix le hubiera borrado los últimos tres años de su vida? Pero ¿Por qué nadie le había mencionado algo a ella?

Ella gimió con inquietud y se pasó los dedos por su pelo húmedo y enredado, decidiendo que volvería irse a dormir y con la esperanza que pudiera regresar al sueño y establecer con quien exactamente ella estaba fantaseando.

.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

.

12 de Septiembre de 2003

Draco se metió en su tienda de nuevo, con la sola intención de verla como estaba cuando él había escuchado que estaba hablando dormida mientras él estaba pasando. Pero luego se había detenido, estudiándola mientras ella dormía, a veces retorciéndose y murmurando algo incoherente. Más de una vez, pensó que la había escuchado susurrar su nombre, pero se lo atribuyo a una lastimosa combinación de esperanza y cansancio.

Sus rasgos se arrugaron con dolor, y se preguntó si ella tal vez estaría teniendo un recuerdo sobre Bellatrix, y esto lo llevo a aquel día cuando Blaise había irrumpido en su tienda y le había dicho que la habían encontrado.

_Él estaba encorvado sobre su escritorio, su frente descansando sobre sus nudillos y sus ojos cerrado con fuerza. Granger había desaparecido un mes antes de que Longbottom hubiera derrotado a Voldemort cuatro semanas atrás, por supuesto dado por muerta, y él estaba todavía luchando a soportar la vida sin ella._

_No sentía ni una pizca de victoria o alivio por la derrota de Voldemort. Estaba demasiado atontado, y todo había sucedido en una bruma melancólica de gloria , la extrañaba. La deseaba. Y lo estaba desmoronando día a día tener que respirar en esa existencia vacía que se sentía como tortura._

_Su cabeza se sacudió cuando Blaise se precipito adentro, con su ropa y piel salpicadas de barro y su expresión inusitadamente animada._

–_Blaise, no estoy de humor…_

–_¡La encontramos!– le espeto. –¡Encontramos a Granger en las mazmorras de los Lestrange!_

_Draco se puso de pie de golpe demasiado rápido, su cabeza dando vueltas por la revelación. –¿Esta viva?_

–_Apenas, pero si– asintió. –Ella está en la tienda de curaciones, Lovegood está ahora trabajando en ella._

_Sus pies los llevaron a la salida antes de que él pudiera comprender que se estaba Blaise estaba en su camino, y le gruño al otro mago de una forma baja y amenazante. –¡Sal de mi maldito camino!_

–_¡Necesitas saber algo primero!_

–_SAL DEL MAL…_

–_¡ELLA HA SIDO DESMEMORIZADA!– le grito. Y Draco al instante se quedó inmóvil. –Lovegood dijo que se despertó por un momento, y era evidente que de que había sido sometida a hechizos de memoria. No sabremos el alcance total hasta que se despierte pero… no se ve bien, amigo._

_Una nueva especie de infierno se estrelló contra Draco, y se balanceaba sobre sus pies, tratando de asumir las palabras de Blaise. Él arrojo la información en su cabeza varias veces pero no lo podía registrar, así que actuó de la única manera que podía y salió directo, hecho una furia de la tienda. Corrió por el campamento a la tienda de curación, y lo que vio le cicatrizo la mente hasta su lecho de muerte._

_Granger estaba recostada en una de las camillas improvisadas, y cada centímetro de ella era rojo, manchado de sangre. Debajo de la sangre había numerosos cortes y heridas profundas diseccionando su piel y un sinnúmero de moretones azules, grises y amarillos. Su rostro… ni siquiera parecía a ella. Sus mejillas estaban cortadas con marcas de garras puntiagudas, como si hubiera sido atacada por una bestia salvaje, y la mitad de su cabello parecía como si hubiese sido arrancado de su cuero cabelludo._

_Lucía maltratada, rota, y golpeada; la muerte ya la estaba arrastrando a una fosa en espera, y se giró a Lovegood con cautela, examinándola críticamente mientras ella movía su varita sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Granger._

–_¿Va a estar bien?– le pregunto._

–_Eso creo– dijo Luna, y era la primera vez que Draco había visto la mirada de la rubia tonta atenta y concentrada. –Puedo curar estas, pero necesito controlar si tiene alguna lesión interna, y creo que su memoria ha sido…_

–_¿Va a vivir o no?– Preguntó con dureza._

–_No lo sé– respondió de manera continua. –Ayúdame a ayudarla._

El recuerdo se esfumo cuando Hermione murmuro algo en su sueño de nuevo, y él se dio cuenta que había permanecido demasiado tiempo. A pesar de su relación con Granger y el dolor de estar cerca de ella, mirándola dormir se sentía demasiado siniestro y peculiar para su personalidad.

Si hubiera esperado dos minutos más, él hubiera escuchado su gemido de placer y luego se sentó en la cama, nerviosa y sonrojada, y de nuevo frustrada de que había estado retorciéndose y gimiendo bajo la sombra sin rostro.

Había sido su cuarto sueño hecho un recuerdo en la semana, y la sombra borrosa se mantenía sin identidad.

Pero se estaba haciendo más clara.

Ella pensó que podría tener ojos grises.

.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

.

25 de Septiembre de 2003

Era el décimo cuarto sueño que había tenido así, pero ahora eran más variados, y se estaban convirtiendo más claros cada noche. Algunos no incluían sexo en absoluto y simplemente la representaban a ella compartiendo un momento afectivo con la sombra, o mirándolo a una distancia con un fuerte sentido de apego… como el amor. Pero esa noche, hubo sexo, y ese recuerdo era tan gráfico, que ella prácticamente podía sentir el agua rodeándola.

_Estaban en el rio, y sus extremidades estaban alrededor de él como un vicio mientras que cada impulso de dicha de sus caderas le enviaban un torrente de calor a sus entrañ hecho hacia atrás y beso los labios de la sombra de manera intensa, gimiendo en su boca y sintiendo las vibraciones de su gemido gutural en su lengua...Se hecho hacia atrás y mantuvo la cabeza de él en sus manos, meciendo su cuerpo para ir a su ritmo y mirándolo a los ojos._

_Ojos grises. Definitivamente ojos grises._

_Estaba aumentando dentro de ella, esa burbuja pesada de lujuria que estaba a punto de explotar, y sus huesos cerrados en el lugar mientras un giro final de sus pelvis la envió a volar. Los espasmos se dispararon a través de ellas en oleadas, pulsando desde su núcleo hacia su exterior hasta el que el éxtasis punzante estaba en sus venas y golpeándola alrededor de su cuerpo al ritmo de su corazón._

–_Te amo– se atraganto, y la sombra era un humano. Ojos grises, pelo rubio, piel pálida. –Hmmmm… Draco…_

Dio un grito de sorpresa cuando se levantó, su cuerpo se sacudió a una posición sentada mientras su estremecimiento alejo el orgasmo de su memoria y la sorpresa del rostro familiar que había estado tan cerca de ella.

–Oh por Dios– se murmuro así misma. –Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios.

Estaba sorprendida, completa y absolutamente asombrada, pero en el fondo todo eso tenía un sentido encantador de asombro y paz, como que ese agujero en su corazón había sido momentáneamente llenado con algo cálido. Tiro de lado las mantas y dejo la tienda, demasiado agitada para importarle que estuviera en pantalones cortos y una remera que ella había encontrado bajo su almohada. Corriendo a toda velocidad por el suelo en pies descalzos, se arrojó a la tienda de Draco y lo encontró durmiendo en su cama.

–¡Malfoy!– exclamó ella, llegando a su lado y golpeándolo en el hombro. –¡Draco, levántate! ¡Levántate ahora!

Él hizo una mueca medio dormido, pero cuando su vista la absorbió se puso alerta al instante, saltando de la cama y moviendo sus ojos hacia arriba y debajo de ella controlando de que estuviera bien físicamente.

–¿Qué pasa?– le pregunto con urgencia, agarrándola del codo y mirándola de nuevo. –¿Estás bien?

Ella se quedó sin habla por su proximidad y la sensación de su piel sobre la de ella, y de repente se dio cuenta que no estaba usando nada excepto por unos calzoncillos estilos bóxers. La imagen de él desnudo y hermoso la llevo a esos momentos finales de su sueño-recuerdo, cuando él había estado tan cerca y tan gráfico, y mientras ella lo asimilaba, supo a ciencia cierta que él era la sombra.

Su mirada estaba fija en su pecho desnudo y ella puso la palma de su mano sobre el pecho de él, acariciando con sus dedos por las hendiduras de su clavícula. Lo sintió aspirar de manera áspera, y su atención se dirigió a los labios que se abrían, y el impulso de besarlo era tan fuerte, que ni siquiera lo dudo.

Prácticamente se abalanzo sobre él, clavándole sus labios en los de él y arrojando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para traerlo los más cerca posible. Ella lo sintió gruñir con sorpresa en su boca, pero luego respondió, sus acciones casi desesperadas mientras sus manos agarraban su cintura tan estrecha que la lastimaría con sus dedos. La manera en que él la besaba hizo que su alma se estremeciera; succiono y devoro con sus labios, lamio y acarició con su lengua, y tiraba y pellizcaba con los dientes, y cada pequeño gesto se sentía como un tornado de sensaciones en su boca.

Eso se sentía bien. Eso se sentía perfecto.

Él los estaba maniobrando hacia atrás, y su trasero choco justo sobre un escritorio mientras las manos de Draco se movían a su pelo, sus dedos pasaron por sus rizos mientras ella se empujaba a sí misma para sentarse en el escritorio. Pero luego él estaba entre sus piernas, y pudo sentir su excitación punzando en el interior de sus muslos, y el momento se hizo añicos. Ella lo empujo lejos de ella y se volvió a poner de pie, tropezando lejos de él con su pecho agitado y sus pensamientos acelerados. La respiración de él era también elevada; sus pupilas se dilataron y sus puños apretados mientras él la observaba con una mirada inescrutable debajo de su flequillo.

–Fuimos amantes– ella murmuro distante, buscando en su rostro cualquier indicio de que su hipótesis era correcta. –Fuimos amantes ¿no es así?

Su expresión no cambio y se mantuvo en silencio, solo la observaba con una mirada estoica que era casi inquietante. Entonces ella se sintió ridícula, como si se hubiera hecho una tonta de sí misma y él estuviera disfrutando el espectáculo, pero antes de que ella pudiera girarse sobre sus talones e irse, él hablo.

–No– dijo él, y donde Hermione pensó que iba a sentir alivio, solo sintió decepción. –No, no fuimos amantes…

–Pero yo…

–Éramos mucho más que eso– la interrumpió. "–Tú nos llamabas almas gemelas, pero yo…yo odiaba esa palabra…

–¿Éramos pareja?– le pregunto, su voz atragantándose cuando él asintió.

–Éramos todo.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa y dio unos pasos cautelosos hacia él. –Muéstrame.

Su cuerpo se tensó ante la petición de ella, pero luego él suspiro con resignación, haciendo su camino hacia la cama y sacando la varita debajo de su almohada. –Ve por ti misma– murmuro, extendiendo su brazo y ofreciéndole su varita. –Estoy listo cuando tú lo estés.

Ella estaba temblando, y la varita de él tembló precariamente en su agarre. Se forzó a estar compuesta y endureció su brazo, y dejó escapar una exhalación larga y lenta, y luego –_Legeremancia._

Fue absorbida al instante en la mente de Draco; las imágenes pasaron alrededor de ella y dando vueltas en rápida sucesión, como un carrusel o tornado. Algunas de las imágenes comenzaron a disminuir, y luego ella los pudo percibir de manera adecuada, mirando como los recuerdos de él se reproducían a su alrededor.

Ella los vio juntos en numerosas circunstancias; acostados en la cama durante una mañana tranquila, ella durmiendo mientras él le besaba suavemente el hombro. Ellos discutiendo sobre algo insignificante antes de que estallara en un ataque de risa y le diera un beso juguetón en la mejilla. Él secretamente acariciando su rodilla debajo de la mesa durante una reunión, y ella golpeando su mano y dándole una mirada de advertencia. Había visiones de ellos besándose alrededor de ella, cada una en un lugar diferente, o con una intención diferente o una velocidad diferente. Y lo que era más sorprendente y revelador era que ella podía sentir las emociones de él asociadas con cada escena; cambiando entre frustración, diversión, deseo, lujuria… amor.

Y luego era como si estuviera siendo arrastrada a una colección más oscura de sus recuerdos, y la atmosfera de su mente se volvía fría y siniestra, y se vio a ella misma sollozando con Draco sobándole la espalda en suave círculos hasta que ella se quedó dormida de tanto llorar. Vio desde la perspectiva de él mientras la miraba durante una batalla, completamente enfocado en ella y haciendo todo lo posible para llegar a su lado cuando ella fue derribada por una maldición que se descarrió. Y finalmente la imagen de Blaise diciéndole de que ella había sido _ desmemorizada_, y luego ella estaba mirando su cuerpo golpeado e hinchado en la camilla, y podía sentir el terror puro y la devastación que estaba ligada a ese recuerdo.

El hechizo y la experiencia la habían agotado, y ella se retiró de su mente con lo que quedaba de energía, cayéndose al suelo tratando de entender todo lo que había visto. Ella lo escucho gemir y levanto su barbilla para verlo como hacía una mueca de dolor, levantando una mano para masajearse la frente mientras que lentamente caía al suelo también.

–Me amaste– le dijo rápidamente. –¿No es así?

Él chasqueo la lengua negando con la cabeza. –Tú dijiste 'amaste'. Eso implica tiempo pasado. Lo que siento por ti es bastante en tiempo presente.

–¿Y yo te amé?

Él se estremeció al oír eso, y la culpa que la consumía era perjudicial.

–Ahí está ese maldito tiempo pasado de nuevo– murmuro amargado. –Pero si, tú me amaste.

–No, yo… no creo que sea en tiempo pasado– le dijo con honestidad. –Puedo… puedo sentirlo en mí, y estoy atraída a ti…

–Está bien, Granger, no puedes evitar lo que sucedió…

–He soñado contigo por semanas– se le escapo, arrastrando los pies más cerca de él. –Pero esos son mis recuerdos. Ves, estoy recuperando mi memoria…

–Granger…

–¡No, escúchame!– lo interrumpió. –Solíamos nadar juntos en el rio, ¿no es así? ¿Al lado de la cascada?

Su cabeza se levantó de golpe. –Sí, solíamos nadar allí todo el tiempo.

–Y cuando Harry y Ron desaparecieron– ella divagaba, estando cada vez más cerca. –¿Tú me detuviste de aparecerme y trataste de ayudarlos, y luego me abrazaste cuando llore?

Él trago saliva, –Si, pero lo habrías visto en mis recuerdos…

–Y esta remera– continúo ella, sintiendo los susurros del recuerdo en el borde de su cerebro. Y luego se dio cuenta y sonrió. –No me diste esto, te la robe. Cuando estabas durmiendo, la tome del suelo y la escondí debajo de mi almohada y siempre la use par a ir a la cama cuando tú estabas lejos.– Ahora estaba divagando, sacando todo afuera mientras la memoria fluía en su mente. –Tengo otras dos en el fondo de mi cajonera de la cual tú no sabes, y le puse hechizos así no pierden tu esencia."

Cuando ella lo miro, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y sus ojos redondos y completamente cautivado por ella.

–Esos son mis recuerdos, ¿no es así?– dijo ella, ahora medio sonriendo y medio llorando. –¡Lo son, sé que lo son! Tú estabas dormido, tú no podrías haberlo sabido, y…y a veces, cuando estabas dormido, solía deslizar mi bolígrafo Muggle de la suerte en tu bolso o en tu bolsillo, porque quería que estuvieras a salvo, pero sabía que ibas a pensar que estaba siendo tonta si te lo decía. ¡Ves, me estoy acordando!

Él extendió la mano y agarro sus manos, empujándola hacia su regazo y envolviéndola en abrazo apretado. –Mierda, te extrañe– le susurro en su pelo.

–Lo siento mucho– le dijo, conteniendo algunas lágrimas. –¿Por qué no me dijiste enseguida? Hubiéramos tenido más tiempo.

–Pensé que… que iba a ser mejor si no estaba… involucrado en tu vida.

–¿Qué?– dijo bruscamente, golpeando su brazo a medias. –Maldito idiota.

Él dejo escapar una breve carcajada, pero era más de alivio que de diversión genuina. –Eso fue lo que dijo Blaise.

–No recuerdo todo– le dijo con seriedad, ladeando su cabeza así podía ver sus ojos. –Pero lo hare, ¿está bien? Mis recuerdos están regresando, y ahora sé que puedo vencer esto porque… porque te sientes como mi hogar

Draco bajo la cabeza y le arrebato los labios con avidez con un beso doloroso, necesitando sólo tener ese momento donde podrían ahogarse entre sí para mayor claridad y satisfacción. –Hogar suena bien– le murmuro sobre su boca.

–Sé que puedo vencer esto– le repitió, deslizando los dedos por su mejilla. –Pero vas a tener que ayudarme, y probablemente va ser difícil como el infierno, pero voy a llegar ahí. Te prometo que voy a llegar ahí.

–Está bien– él asintió, desparramando besos rápidos por su rostro. –Está bien.

–Te prometo– ella dijo de nuevo. –Voy amarte por segunda vez.

* * *

**_Nota de Traductora:_****_Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de esta hermosa historia como yo la disfrute al traducirla,este es una de los one-shots de Bex-Chan, una de las autoras más reconocidas en el fandom de Dramione y personalmente una de mis favoritas , por eso decidí empezar por este fic._**

**_Si les gusto o no siempre se agradece una Review. Gracias y nos seguimos leyendo. ¡Buena vida!_**


End file.
